1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket assembly, and more particularly to a socket assembly that can be mounted and detached easily and rapidly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional socket comprises a socket body having an end formed with a hexagonal insertion recess for insertion of a screwdriver head which has a periphery formed with a positioning groove, and a positioning ball mounted in a cavity formed in the wall of the insertion recess of the socket body and locked in the positioning groove of the screwdriver head. Thus, the screwdriver head is fixed on the socket body by the positioning ball, so that the screwdriver head can be rotated by the socket body of the conventional socket.
However, it is necessary to form the cavity in the wall of the insertion recess of the socket body for positioning the positioning ball, thereby greatly complicating the manufacturing procedure, and thereby increasing costs of fabrication. In addition, the positioning ball is locked in the positioning groove of the screwdriver head, so that it is difficult to detach the screwdriver head from the insertion recess of the socket body, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.